Breaking the Walls
by KHSsSoccerGurl
Summary: [Firewall] Elizabeth Stanfield has taken a holiday from her job to come and visit her family in Seattle. Little does she know she has just walked into the worst situation anyone could be in.
1. Welcome Home

Breaking the Walls

**This story is based off of Firewall and I would like to say that I don't own anything but my own character and maybe a little plot change. **

**Summary- Elizabeth Standfield has taken a holiday from her job to come and visit her family in Seattle. Little does she know she has just walked into the worst situation anyone could be in.**

Chapter 1 Welcome Home

The rain was pouring down like nothing I had ever seen. Even with my headlights on, I could barely see a thing. I pulled up to a red light; I reached into my pocket and looked at my badge.

I had been with the FBI for 3 years now; I was recently promoted from desk job to special/field agent about 2 months ago. It's hard to believe I'm 26, with my red-blonde hair, brown eyes, and 5'4 athletic build, I haven't had a lot of experience, but I did succeed in a hostage situation. I some how managed to negotiate with an armed hijacker to the point of giving up and he is now behind bars serving a 25 to life sentence.

I wanted to tell my parents, Sarah, and Andy in person what I've accomplished. I hope the surprise of me being home for the 1st time in 3 years doesn't shock them. I was looking forward to spending a weekend maybe more with my family. Maybe I could go to work with my father just to say 'hey' to everyone at his office.

The light turned green and I turned left on to redwood street. I drove about 3 miles until I arrived at my home sweet home. I stopped at the top of the drive way, and I noticed there were more cars in the driveway then I had remembered. For one I don't remember a van or a dark colored car that I couldn't see very well.

I ignored my gut instinct and drove down the driveway and parked next to the van. I sat in the car for a few minutes contemplating what I should say exactly. I don't know what I felt but it was a strange feeling, so I grabbed my gun for safety and to show Andy.

I quickly got out of the car and grabbed my duffle bag with some overnight clothes and such. I ran to the door, with the rain beating down hard I could barely find the key. When it was found I opened the door and quickly ran inside and locked it.

I looked around the house; I wasn't used to such silence. I quietly walked down the stairs to the living room where most likely everyone was at. I took the left, "Hey guys I'm home!" I announced.

I instantly saw 4 men turn to look at me. I looked into the living room to see my family tied up sitting on the couch. "Liz run!" I could hear my father's voice scream.

I took his advice and I quickly turned and took off up the stairs. I was almost to the door when I suddenly felt hands on my waist pulling me away from the door.

I was pushed against a wall, everything was a blur and I wasn't able to see the figure in front of me.

"And who might you be?" the man said in a British accent. I couldn't respond, because I was too busy trying to regain my breath. I suddenly felt his hand on my stomach. "And what's this?" he said holding up my gun.

"Let's go." He said as he tightened his grasp around my waist keeping my hands in place and a gun pointed at my side.

We walked into the living room, I looked at my family, I heard my mom scream and my siblings cry harder. My dad caught my gaze and gave a sorrowful look.

"And who might this be?" The man holding me announced. There was silence, "Very well then, she can be exposed." He cocked the gun and pointed it to my temple.

"No, No" my father paused, "She's our daughter, Elizabeth." He sighed and looked at the ground.

"Sir you may want to see this" a man to my left said. He was typing something on his laptop. The man left my side to look at the computer. I took this chance to make my way towards my family, but I was cut short because the same man grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him.

"Oh, it looks like we have a special agent from the FBI on our hands." He said from behind. I closed my eyes and dropped my head. I felt another hand on my waist, only it was another man reaching for my badge. "Agent Standfield, wow, expert negotiator, highly trained in hand to hand combat, unbelievable marksmanship, impressive. This is to all; never let her have a gun." The man looked at me and smiled.

"I came here to tell you guys the news about my promotion." I said to my family. I paused for a few moments letting my family take in the news. I turned to the British man, "what do you want?"

"Well I was just about to get to that part when you so rudely interjected." He said with a smirk. I pushed his hand off my waist and ran towards my family. I gave them a big hug and sat on the couch next to Sarah.

The British man made his way towards us. "Beth, I really am sorry about all of this," he looked at Andy and then to Sarah, and finally to me, which he held my gaze longer than needed. "Beth I need to talk to your husband, because he listens to you. I need you to tell him that if he does not do exactly as I ask I will kill you and your two, now three children. But if you can make him listen Beth, if you can make him do what I want, you'll all walk away from this unpleasantness. Not because I am a nice man, simply because there will be no reason for me to hurt you. Make sense?" My mother nodded.

"Can I rely on your corporation?" I could hear my father say "tell him yes". "And you Sarah?" he asked. "Alright." She uttered out. "And what about you big fellow?" looking to Andy, "Maybe" he replied. A laugh came from one of the other men.

"And what about you Lizzy?" he said looking into my eyes. "Don't ever call me that again." I stated.

"You didn't answer my question." He said in a serious tone. "My answer is no." I said determined.

He smiled and looked at my father; "My she sure is a stubborn one, how were you ever to tame her?" he laughed again and looked at me. "Stand up."

I just looked at him, "Did you hear me? I said stand up!" he said demandingly. I jumped a little and I felt Sarah's hand on mine before I stood.

I arose from the couch, he walked toward his men. "Come here," he said waving his hand toward the middle of the living room. I obeyed him and walked to where he pointed. I looked at my father and then back to the man.

Without warning he backhanded me in the face. I stumbled backwards, but I did not fall. I regained my ground and stood up straight and looked at him.

"Brave and stubborn I see." He smirked, and attempted to slap me again when I blocked his right arm and threw a punch towards his head; he was just as fast and he grabbed my arm and pushed me backward.

He smiled again, "She's good, wouldn't you say fellas?" from the laugher and agreement in response he was definitely enjoying this. I walked to the couch holding my cheek from the slap. It was stinging badly but a sucked it up and looked at the man who just pissed me off even more.

"Do you keep a gun in the house Jack?" the man asked. "No," he replied. Suddenly the man pistol whipped my farther in the head. I heard Andy yell "daddy", and my father tell him that everything's ok.

"Pass me the gun, its empty." The man said and my father obeyed. "You lied to my Jack, don't let it happen again. You have an excellent alarm system in this house and what are alarms used for Andy?" "To keep people out." He replied. "That's right, and they also keep people in." he said gazing toward me.

"I'll need the password Jack." He stated. "Lark, it's the name of our boat" he replied.

"Alright untie them." He motioned to the man behind the couch.

They ushered my mother, Sarah, and Andy off the couch, I started to stand up when a hand was placed on my shoulder and I was forced back down. "Your not done here." said the man who hit my father.

I slid over next to my father and hugged him. "Don't worry we'll find a way out of this." I whispered in his ear. We broke apart and he looked my in the eyes.

**I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter there is more on the way!!! Please review!!!!! I can't finish a story without reviews!!!**


	2. Wake up Sunshine

Chapter 2 Wake up Sunshine

"Would you like something to eat Jack? Lizzy?" the British man said from the kitchen.

"I told you never to call me that." I said. "Oh, I must have forgotten. Hungry?" he asked again. I looked at my father and turned my gaze to the window.

"No, I'm not hungry." Jack replied as he stood up to pace around the room. "No? Do you have any wine? I'm sure Lizzy would love to have a drink to calm her nerves from a long day of driving. By the way where did you drive here from?" ha asked.

I looked up to meet his gaze, "L.A."

"Well now, you see you need to rest, from a hard day's work. Come on you must be exhausted. Where did you say you kept the wine Jack?"

"There's some in the bar." My father replied.

"Pim, go and get us a nice bottle of red."

"I don't know shit about wine man. How do I know it'll be nice?" Pim complained.

"It'll be dusty." The British man said as he ate some chips.

I could only imagine what my mother, Sarah, and Andy were doing at this moment. Probably talking about the gun my father had. I was aware of it when I was younger, but he made me promise not to tell Sarah or Andy.

I sat in silence until I heard the British man walk towards us. "Vel, go get Jack a blanket. He's got a busy day tomorrow." There was a brief pause. "And Lizzy, would you come with me please." He instructed.

I slowly stood up, gave a quick hug to my father and followed into the unknown.

He some how knew his way around the house because he seemed to know exactly where his was going. I just hope he wasn't going to a certain place.

As I guessed, he led me straight to my room. He opened the door and waited for me to enter. He then shut the door leaned back on the wood staring at me as I remembered many of my past days in this room.

"You're quite the athletic girl, soccer trophies and posters on your wall. Ah England, always number one, isn't that right Lizzy?" He said pointing to the England poster on the wall.

I made a stern look on my face before I spoke, "You know my name but I have yet to know yours."

"Oh, my apologies, my name is Bill Cox, but you may call me Bill." He smiled holding out his hand.

I ignored his gesture and continued looking around my room. "Why are you here, and don't tell me your just visiting." I turned to him.

He walked towards me "My, isn't someone a little antsy? You will know in good time."

"I'm going with my father to work tomorrow." I stated.

He chuckled, "No you're not, you're staying here with the rest of your family."

"I called one of my father's partners and told him I was coming to visit and to call the authorities if I didn't arrive with my father." I said sternly. '_Ok, so that wasn't a complete lie, only the part about telling someone I was coming to visit. He won't know I'm lying, will he?' I thought to myself._

"You're lying."

"Am I? I guess you'll have to find out tomorrow when I don't show up and the police are at the door asking for me." I said without fault.

He just looked at me for a moment, and then he looked around the room. "You're not staying in here."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I don't trust you." He mutters as he turns to open the door for me.

I walk ahead of him, down the hall and back into the living room.

"Why didn't you leave her in the room?" a man said.

"Because I don't trust her in a room all by herself, any more questions?" He walked farther and turned toward me, "Let me introduce you to the guys, this is Liam, (a very cute dirty blonde with blues), this is Vel, (he had short black hair with glasses, who was on the computer looking at surveillance), and finally this is Pim, (a curly haired red head with blue eyes, who winked at me) and Willy is somewhere around here.

"Pleasure." Was all I could say.

They just smiled in return, especially Liam and Pim. I just rolled my eyes and walked to where my father was still pacing.

"Liam, get another blanket and a pillow would you." Bill whispered to his partner.

I hugged my father again, "I'm going to work with you tomorrow whether you like it or not." I whispered in his ear.

"No, you can't, you'll be safer here." He tried to convince me.

"Why should I stay here with 3 of them when I can go with you to the office and their will only be one of them?" I asked,

He just nodded and let go of me. I stood back and was lost in thought when Liam gave me the blanket and the pillow. I did not say 'thank you', I mean why should I be polite when these men barged into my home with nothing but rudeness.

I took the pillow and blanket and set up the smaller couch as me bed for tonight. My father took the bigger one.

I lay down, but I couldn't fall asleep, and neither could my father, who I could see still sitting upright rubbing his hands together trying to think of a plan to save us.

I looked at the computer to see Liam not Vel, I think was his name. I saw some movement from behind the counter to see the curly red-haired freak looking at me. He looked at my father and then back to me and made a hand gesture meaning to 'jerk off'.

I flicked him off and he just smiled.

I moved around to get comfortable and by staring at the ceiling my eyes began to close ever so slowly, I thought about what was to come of the nest day as I drifted off into nothingness.

I awoke to the sudden urge to use the restroom. I opened my eyes to see Bill staring right back at me. I jumped up surprised.

"Well good morning sunshine. It's time to get ready and eat breakfast." He smiled.

"Get ready for what?" I asked still half asleep.

"For work" he answered and stood up. "Good morning Jack, it's time to get ready for work."

I gazed at my father for a moment, then I made my way towards the rest of my family. As I got to the bedroom I saw that my mother was already awake, and in the kitchen, and Sarah and Andy were watching TV.

"Liz!" they both yelled in unison. I walked up to them ignoring the look Liam gave me.

"Hey guys how ya doin?" I asked cheerfully.

"Ok, are you staying home with us?" Andy asked. "Yea are you?" Sarah added.

I sighed, "No guys I have to go to work with daddy, but mommy will be here to protect you two. Now I have to go get ready and I'll see you both in the kitchen, alright?"

They both nodded and went back to the TV. I stood up and scowled at Liam, he smirked in reply.

I made my way to the kitchen to grab my duffle bag and make my way to the bathroom. I was about to open the door when suddenly there was an arm in my way.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Pim asked.

"The bathroom what does it look like?" I responded.

"You want me, we both know it, so why try to hide it?" he said coming closer.

"Hey Bill." I voiced looking over his shoulder.

He quickly turned around and that gave me the chance to enter the bathroom, so I snuck in there and locked the door behind me. I exhaled a big breath and quickly got a shower and got ready for the day.

As I finished with my shower, I walked out of the bathroom with a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and a towel around my head drying my hair.

I walked into the kitchen to see Andy sitting on the counter next to where Bill was making pan cakes. I could hear Andy counting to 3, "Woa!" he exclaimed.

"Andy, this man is not our friend stay away from him." Jack said picking up Andy and placing him on the floor.

"That's for sure." I agreed as I walked up to Andy, I looked toward Bill, who was giving me an evil glare. I quickly turned to Andy as he spoke, "But I want pancakes."

"Go see your mom," Jack pushed Andy in his mother's general direction.

"You want some cheerios?" Bill asked Andy, and "no" was his reply.

I looked at the oil on the counter and then back to my dad. He caught my drift, grabbed the bottle and placed it back on the counter top.

"You were worried that I give him peanut oil Jack. I know about his allergy. Don't think for one second that I just blundered here in out of the rain." Bill glared.

"Don't touch him, don't talk to him, and don't feed him anything." Jack said angrily. They had a staring contest for a few more seconds when Jack just turned and walked away.

I turned to Bill, "Would you like any pancakes?" he asked me. "Fuck you Bill," was my respond and I walked to the bathroom to finish up.

10 minutes later I was dressed in a cute business outfit. Black pants, a light blue top with a black jacket to complete the suit.

I walked into the living room to see Vel attaching a wire to my father. I walked closer to see what he was doing exactly. We had to know all of those gadgets to pass special training for the FBI.

"I'm attaching you with 2 separate systems, audio transmitter, we hear everything you do." Vel said.

"And think for that matter." I added in. I had just realized what I said and looked at all of the faces staring at me including my mom's. I walked up to her and put my arms around her.

"Don't tell me you're going to?" the sounded frightened.

"Yes, but don't worry you and rest of the gang will be fine, I promise. I'll stay home when I can." I sighed.

She grabbed my arms and we watched as the man of the house was being wired by crazy psychos.

"What do I do when I get to the office?" Jack asked.

"You do your work Jack. You chase that American dream." Bill smirked.

"Here's a video camera" Vel said placing a pen in his pocket, "with a wide angle lens, we see what you see."

"Woa," Andy remarks looking at the screen.

"And I cloned your cell phone, so any call you send or receive, we can monitor." Vel finished.

"What about my family?" Jack asked, both of us looked at the people we loved the most and then to each other.

"Oh they'll be safe, here with us. Now tuck your shirt in and go to work." Bill instructed.

Jack made his way out, "See ya later pal" he said to Andy, "Bye dad." I followed up the stairs, Bill caught up with me, "Are you sure you don't want to stay here?"

"Are you sure you don't want any cops?" I answered.

"Ha, smart girl." He smiled.

"I'll see you guys in a little bit." Looking at Sarah and Andy, "You promise?" Andy asked. "Yea," I replied.

I looked at Bill once more and then I made my way to the car where Jack was waiting for me.

I ran to the car as fast as I could to try and avoid the rain, but it was impossible. As I climbed in the passenger seat, my father spoke, "Thank you for coming with me." He smiled.

"No problem dad, I love you." I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. We drove down the highway for about 30 minutes; the weird van in the driveway was following us the whole way.

It was silence until he spoke, "You're a young man, you don't need to be doing this. The longer it goes on, the deeper in you are. Let's stop it right now, before it gets worse."

I turned around to see Willy flicking us off.

"Ass hole," I said turning around to face the front.

We made our way to the parking deck. We parked in the spot assigned to 'Jack Standfield'. He turned off the engine and looked at me. "Are you ready for this?"

"Never more ready in my life. Now let's get through this day head back home." I reassured him.

**I hope you guys liked it. It was longer so I hope all of you like that part. Well I'll be writing this every night along with my other stories. So please review!!!!**


	3. I Though We Had A Deal?

Chapter 3 I Thought We Had A Deal

**I hope you guys are liking the story so far, I love writing it! Well read and review!!!!! I just realized the Standfield is actually Stanfield, but I don't think you guys mind do you?**

I slowly got out of the car and gave the briefcase to my father. I looked at the pen-cam placed inside his shirt pocket.

I caught eyes with him, "Dad, you can do this. If you need any alone time just let me know and I'll keep whoever you want busy, got it?" I reassured him.

He nodded and we made our way up the stairs and into the elevator. The next thing I knew it, the door opened and Jack was the first to walk out. I followed closely behind.

There were many 'hey Jacks' around the office. Once in a while someone would say my name and tell me how much I had grown; I just smiled and kept walking.

"You're gonna love me, you know those tickets I couldn't get, I got em' this Sunday at 4 pm." Janet, his assistant began.

"Give me five minutes." Jack stated.

"Oh my God Elizabeth!!" she screamed running up to me. I did the same and gave her a big hug; we started to talk about what was going on in our lives and how she was doing in her 'love life'.

"Hey Janet, can we finish this some other time? My dad is a little stressed, about my job, and I just want to kinda hang with him for a while. But I'll see you soon!" I gave her another hug and opened the door to my dad's office.

I looked at him as he sat down and began to think. He suddenly turned in his chair and looked out the window. Only he wasn't looking out the window, he picked up the phone and slipped his I.D. card into the computer and started writing an email. I saw some parts of it that said 'family kidnapped, no police'

I walked over to his desk and started looking through some of his papers, looking for anything that could help us. I looked back at the monitor only to see all of the email had been erased and someone was typing something else.

'I thought we had a deal Jack.'

I sighed as he hung up the phone. I wrote 'it's no use he knows too much' on a napkin and help it above his head to read. When he read it he looked at me and nodded.

I stood up and stared out the window and noticed something quite unusual. I looked back at Jack and gave him a look, he sort of understood, so he stood up. I twitched my head towards the parking deck on the neighboring building to see Willy's van parked right in clear view.

Jack suddenly spoke, "Willy can you hear me? Tell your boss I wanna speak to him, tell him to quit messing around and tell me what he wants me to do. You hear me?"

"Jack, are you ok?" Janet asks.

"Yea, I'm just talking to Liz. What's up?" He replies.

"Arlin wants to see you." She smiled and turned to me.

Jack nodded and left the office. I stood there not knowing what to do for a few moments. I began to think of what was going on with mom, Sarah and Andy. I just hope they were alright.

I started talking to Janet again and before we knew it 10 minutes went by and there was no sign of him. Not a minute later he walked into view and tried to catch up with him. I was almost there until I heard him call "Gary" and a man turn around to greet him.

I stood next to Jack and looked at the unfamiliar face. "Oh yea Jack, need something?" before he continued walking he gazed over at me. "And you are?" he asked.

I gave him an evil glare, "this is my daughter, she works for the Bureau, and she was just transferred to San Francisco, she just came by for a few days to tell us the news." He said calmly. I looked at him, _'what are you talking about?'_ I said in my head.

I looked back at the man and nodded. "Nice to meet you" to stuck out my hand.

"Believe me the pleasure is all mine, don't be shy come and visit whenever you like." He winked and looked back to Jack.

"I'll wait in your office" I whispered into Jack's ear. He nodded and I made my way back towards the office.

I got into conversation with Janet when I saw Jack coming towards us. He stood in the doorway and thought for a moment. I got up quietly with out him noticing and walked over to the lounge to get some coffee or something for him.

I was about to bring him a cup when I saw him almost sprinting down the hallway. I went to his office to find Janet sitting in his chair; I did not say a word to her. When I turned I felt an arm go around my waist.

"Hi, have we met?" Bill asked pretending we haven't met before. I just stared at him in disbelief. "I'm Bill Ridmin and I'm here for a meeting with Jack Stanfield. I'm from the federal banking board."

"I'm Janet, Jack's assistant. If you stay there I will go and find him." Janet said moving towards the door.

Bill kept a hold of my waist and guided me to a chair; "sit" was his only order, and he sat in the chair next to me.

Suddenly Jack walked in the office, Janet walked up to him, "oh shit…" he mumbled.

"Jack there's a Bill Ridmin here to see you." She stated.

"Who?" he asked.

"A Bill Ridemin, from the federal banking board" she answered.

Jack looked confused for a moment, "Jack Stanfield," Bill said standing from his seat next to me. "Bill Ridmin, pleased to meet you" shaking Jack's hand.

"Janet, close the door please." Jack insisted. Janet closed the door but not without out waving good bye to me, which I returned.

"Oh come on Jack, Jack, Jack." He said taking his phone out of his pocket. He put the phone to his ear, "Liam, take the boy downstairs and break his knee."

I jumped out of my chair and grabbed Bill's arm, he turned and stared straight into my eyes for a split second I thought I saw a look of regret, but it was quickly replaced with anger when Jack interrupted, "Don't do that, it's my fault not his, its my mistake. Don't take it out on the boy, please."

From the speaker of the phone I could hear my mother and sister screaming. "Please Bill," I pleaded.

"Liam, leave him be for now." He took one last look at me and then turned back to Jack and closed his phone and put it in his pocket.

"I'd like a tour of the bank now Jack." He started walking, when he turned to me. "You coming?"

"Why would you need me?" I asked in return.

"For leverage, and perhaps a little fun." He smiled and I followed Bill out of the office. He walked toward Janet, "Oh, I'm sorry I have a terrible memory, what was your name again?"

"Janet Stone." She replied.

"Can I borrow a pen?" he asked sweetly.

"Sure," she answered.

"Oh that one will do, I need to write it down once and then they'll stick" he said pointing to the pen in her pocket. _'That's why Jack was running so fast, he put the pen-cam on Janet, and tried to get help. Clever dad, clever._' I thought to myself.

"I'm surprised I didn't know about your meeting, who actually set it up?" before she could finish, Jack interrupted, "It was a last minute thing Janet, I forgot to tell you. Liz and I are gonna give Mr. Ridmin a tour of the bank." He finished and he started walking off.

"Thanks," Bill said tearing off a piece of paper and handing it to Janet. He then put his hand on my back guiding me in the direction of Jack, using his hand gesture for me to lead the way.

"I'll find you if I need you." She replied watching us leave.

We entered an elevator, Jack first then me, then Bill. I stood near Jack to try and distance myself from Bill. It didn't work. Bill stood as close as he could to me and leaned back against the railing.

"Are you sure our family is ok?" I asked looking up at him.

He looked down, "I'm sure, now in order for this to work you have to be on you best behavior, both of you" glancing from Jack to me.

The bell rang and the doors opened. Jack went out first and guided us to a desk with protective glass all around it for security reasons.

"Good morning Mr. Stanfield," the woman behind the glass said.

"Good morning Wendy, I have a guest, Mr. Ridmin, and my daughter Elizabeth."

"Hello Elizabeth I haven't see you in a while how have you been?" she asked.

"I've been great; just got a little vacation so I decided spend the weekend here catching up on old times." I answered.

"It's great to see you again" she said handing us passes to enter through the door. Jack handed me mine and I tried to find a place to put it when I felt hands go around mine and clip it on to my jacket pocket.

I looked up to see Bill turning away attaching his own pass to his jacket. I heard the sound of the door opening and I followed Jack and Bill in.

We entered a room that must have been storage of some sort with fences all around it. We continued down the hall to stop at metal bars, like a jail cell. If I had looked closer, I would have noticed that this was not storage for equipment or something like that, this was storage for the money of the bank.

"How long do they keep the images of those cameras?" Bill suddenly asked Jack.

"15 days" he replied.

We turned around and went out the way we came. We walked out the door and came to Wendy again. We gave her our passes, "Thank you" Jack said.

"Hope to see you soon Wendy." I waved good bye.

I arrived at the elevator to over hear their conversation, "How do you expect to get in and out of here?" Jack asked Bill. "I don't" was his answer. The door opened and the got back into the elevator.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review!! That would help me a lot. If I get 3 reviews, then I will post the next chapter!!!!**


	4. Almost Time

Chapter 4 Almost time

**Ok, I didn't get the reviews I wanted but hey here's the next chapter!! Enjoy!!!**

We step on to the elevator, and go to a floor I was unfamiliar to. It was so silent that we could hear every nook and cranny as we went up.

The elevator door opened and we stepped off. Bill stopped to look at me then to Jack and made his way forward to look around.

"Stay here," Jack insisted. "But dad," before I could finish he gave me a serious look. I nodded and walked over to a chair down the hall, about 20 feet away.

He turned around and followed after Bill.

I waited about 6 seconds, "screw this" I whispered to myself. I got up and started to hear their conversation as a got closer. I was standing behind a wall of computers, only about 4 feet from where they were.

I heard Jack talking, "That's it, this is your plan. You think your school boy techy friend can hack into these servers. This is what you kidnapped my family for?"

"I don't need to hack into anything, we're already inside. All you need to do is plug in. You're gonna log into a maintenance terminal and select a prioritized search, selecting the accounts of your ten thousand richest customers." I heard Bill say. "And with the program on this, you'll withdraw ten thousand dollars from each. And transfer the money to my offshore accounts."

"A hundred million dollars, wow that's a lot of money, that's a good plan." Jack said.

"Thanks we like it." Bill mocked.

"Look around," I heard Jack say walking towards me.

"Do you see any maintenance terminals we can plug into" he said walking closer to where I was, but he was still out of view. "The bank that took us over had them removed."

I followed his voice from behind the computers. They were walking towards the chair I was supposed to be sitting at. I quickly made my way to the chair and sat in it and let them come to me.

"There's nothing accessible from this room any more, not from this building." He said turning a corner coming directly towards me, but looking at a wall with wires. Bill followed, seeing me he glared and stopped right next to Jack. "You're in the wrong town; you should be in whichataw Kansas."

Bill looked extremely pissed, "you designed the software, you find me a way in."

"I wouldn't know where to start" Jack returned.

"Well then you have a big fucking problem." He walked away from Jack, paid no attention to me and continued to the elevator.

Jack looked at me and motioned for me to get up and follow. We stepped onto the elevator.

I grabbed a hold of my father's arm as he pressed the button. "Jack, we're leaving, and Lizzy your riding with me."

"No, I will ride with my father." I said sternly as I stood before him.

"No, you will not," he grabbed my arm tightly; "you will ride with me." He said squeezing it tighter. "Let her go!" Jack yelled.

I winced, "fine." He let me go and stood near the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked as the door opened.

"To say good bye to Janet," I said walking out with Jack. Bill walked after me.

We arrived at Jack's office, Jack went to collect his stuff, and I went to talk to Janet. "Hey Janet, we're gonna take off and grab a couple of drinks and Jack and Mr. Ridmin can talk more business. Bill walked up behind me, "Janet is so nice to meet you, and I hope to see you again." He smiled.

We waited for Jack to gather everything and we headed back to the elevator. We were almost there when something caught my arm, I pulled around to see the man from earlier who was talking to Jack; I think his name was Gary.

"Elizabeth, hi I was wondering what are you doing this evening?" I stared in shock, but was soon rescued. "Actually, we're sort of together." Bill came up behind me and placed his arm around my waist, signaling to others that I was his property and to stay away.

"Yes, I'm sorry, perhaps another time." Gary smiled and left quickly.

"Come on honey, let's go." He whispered and guided me to the elevator.

The doors closed, "What the hell was that?" I asked furious.

"I don't think he's your type, old, funny-looking. Besides you're going to be home all night, with me." He smirked.

"Like hell I will, and I am not riding in the same car as you." I folded my arms.

"Fine, I will just call Liam and tell him to cut off Andy's finger."

I turned around, "you wouldn't dare."

"Try me" he shot back.

I turned to Jack, "Bill, leave her alone. She has done nothing to you."

"No, I think I'm starting to take a liking to her, she can help you with the plan." He smirked at me.

The door opened and I practically ran out into the garage. I went over to Jack's car waiting to get in when Bill walked over and grabbed my arm and dragged me to his car a few spaces away.

"Dad, don't worry I'll be fine. Just get home to mom and the others." I yelled as I was being dragged away.

Bill opened the door and pushed me inside. "Ow!" I said hitting the dashboard.

He got into the driver's seat and started the car. "Put on your seatbelt, and from now on you will listen to me," He caught my gaze, "Or Andy just might not live to be 13. I am through playing games." He put the car in drive and I just stared out the window.

I don't know how far we were behind Willy and Jack, but I knew we were close. Because every once in a while Bill would jerk his head to the side to see if they were there. The rain was beating down on the car so hard I could barely hear myself think.

We were passing through a tunnel, when suddenly there were red brake lights ahead. Bill pulled over about a hundred feet behind Willy. I could barely make out a figure, most likely Jack, walking up to the van window.

"I have to see what's going on" I opened the car door but stopped short. Bill grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me back into the car. My legs were hanging out of the car, but my head was near the shifter.

"You're staying with me, and if you don't listen, your family will pay." He whispered dangerously in my ear. "Now get in!" He grabbed the rest of my body and forced it into the car.

I was shaking from all the force and strength he used. I looked at him; he was staring at the road ahead. Before Jack got into his car we sped away in front of him.

We arrived at the house in silence. "No funny business, if you fuck up, then you can say good bye to your family. We opened the front door; we were greeted by Pim, "What the hell happened man?" Bill responded, "Nothing."

Bill had a hold of my arm and dragged me inside.

"Exactly, now what's the plan? How do we get the money?" Pim asked.

Bill pushed me ahead, "go." I listened and made my way to the others.

"You're really beginning to bore me." Bill said threateningly.

I saw my mom and Sarah on the couch. I went over to them and gave them a big hug and sat down, "How did everything go?" I asked out of breath.

"Fine, a little mishap, but what about the office?" my mother asked.

"It went alright, no need to worry. Everything is gonna be alright." I reassured them.

Moments later Bill walked in, followed by Jack, Willy, and Pim, "I want you and your wife downstairs now!" Bill demanded.

Andy walked in and I waved him over to where me and Sarah were sitting. Our mother got up and started to make her way down stairs with our father.

As Andy sat down, I tried to comfort them as best I could. I looked up to see Liam staring at me. Truthfully, he's the only one of them I am scared of. He's very muscular and unreadable.

"Willy come down here." We hear Bill yell.

"You guys stay here" I instructed Andy and Sarah. I slowly got up and made my way towards the computers. "What's going on?" I asked Vel, who was sitting at the computer.

"It's none of your business" Liam said grabbing my waist and pulling me away from the computers and into the hallway. "Let me go!" he slammed me into the wall out of sight from the others. He pressed his body against mine.

"You are really something aren't you?" He smirked. "You can already guess what Bill has in store for you and your family, especially you. There is not a moment that goes by that I don't see him staring at you."

"What are you talking about?"

He laughed, "He doesn't have the heart to kill a family, but I do. And I will not soften up to any of you. But you may have some use to us." He paused, "You're an agent, and you can get us outta here without being tracked. And you could possibly ease a little of the tension that all of us have." He guided his hand to my pants and tugged on them a little, making sure I got what he meant.

"You fuck with me; I'll fuck with you, literally." He grabbed my arm and pushed me into the living room.

As I sat on the couch we heard a loud BANG. I'm pretty sure Willy was dead. Andy and Sarah were taken into our parent's bedroom; I got up to follow them but I was quickly pushed back down on the couch by Liam.

As my parents came into view, Liam instructed them, "Beth over there, Jack over there." He led Beth to her bedroom with Andy and Sarah, and he led Jack to where I was. Jack and I sat on the couch. By the look of him, he was trying to think of a plan.

He got up and walked to me, "At nine they're going for it." He whispered. I nodded, not knowing exactly what he meant but when it happened I would know and I will do everything in my power to help them. He then walked into his office to think.

I got up and grabbed a book off the self and sat back down on the couch. I saw Bill walk up to Jack's office door, "what are you planning, how are you going to get my money?"

Jack stuttered, "uh, I… I don't know yet. I'm working on it." "Well you've got 12 hours till the bank opens Jack." With that he walked away and into the kitchen.

When I looked up from my book I saw Vel, Pim, and Liam all eating. _'Pigs' _I thought to myself. It was only then I realized that I was starving. I got up and made my way to the kitchen. I received stares from Pim and Liam.

"What are you doing?" Liam asked. "Getting food what do you think?" I replied.

He got up and stood next to me, "You know I can do this without help right?"

"I'm not taking to chance that you might grab a weapon and use it."

I just signed and looked in the fridge; I pulled out some leftover pasta. I looked at the clock, 8:30. _'Almost time.'_

"Are you going to share?" Liam asked in a playful tone. I just glared at him and put the pasta in the microwave. I turned around to get something to drink but when I did, I felt a hard chest in my way. "Move"

"Say it nicely," he insisted.

"Please move," I hissed. I got my things ready and went back to the couch. I sat there and ate it and made sure I was finished before 9 o'clock.

When the clock struck 9 I looked at the Vel, who started freaking out. "Shit"  
I heard one of them mumble. Bill walked into the picture, "What's going on Vel?" "It's fine, just some interference"

He told Liam to go check on Jack. I just sat there until I saw movement in the hallway. I quickly averted my gaze back to the criminals. "It's back," Vel yelled. "He's just sitting there." Liam told them.

Suddenly the alarm was set off and the men got up, forgetting about me. I quickly guided Beth, Andy, and Sarah through the door leading to the basement. I closed the door and ran in the hallway where I couldn't be seen.

"Vel stay here," Liam instructed. Suddenly the lights went out; it was easier to move now. I made my way through the house to the front door. I looked to see if anyone was looking and I unlocked the door and hurried out.

I figured the rest of my family would come up through the basement then garage, and come outside to the car; I was there to make sure no one came after them. I looked around for something I could use as a weapon. I found a stick, it would have to do.

I just waited for them to come out of the house and into the car. I stood there with my stick then to the door. I heard the garage door open, I ran to the door to find Sarah, I grabbed her and ran her to the car. Andy and Beth followed, "Get in!" I yelled. Beth had no hesitation; she looked at the stick in my hand.

Pim was the first one out, Beth opened the car door and hit him hard and he fell. I saw Bill out of the corner of my eye, and I took a swing. I hit something solid, I heard a moan of pain and then I felt my back hitting the ground and a body on top of me.

I could hear Pim yelling and screaming coming from both Sarah and Andy. There was a pain in my side and I was yanked up roughly. We were brought into the house, and I could finally see who my captor was.

Vel had Andy in his grasp, but Andy had teeth and he used them. Pim guided Beth, Sarah, and Andy into different parts of the house.

Before I could see my captor's face I was slammed against the wall face first. "Don't ever do that again!" he whispered in my ear, it was Bill, go figure.

He reached around my body and captured my arms, he turned to face Jack. "Alright Jack, let's do this a different way."

"If you do anything to hurt any of them in any way I'll…" I was cut short.

"You'll what?" Bill hissed.

"Pim, Sarah's room," Bill instructed, Pim gave a nod. "Vel, with Beth, Liam with Jack."

He left me and Andy in the living room; I got some blankets for him. I wrapped him up and he fell asleep.

A few minutes later Bill came strolling in, "mind if I join you?"

"Yes, I mind," I shot back.

"I wasn't asking you now was I?" He sat down in between Andy and I, a little too close if you ask me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with venom dripping from every word.

He leaned closer, "To be with you of course," he smirked as he put his hand on my inner thigh. I smacked it away, "Bastard." I whispered back.

The movement on the couch made Andy stir, "Where's my mom?" he asked.

I glared at Bill, "She's upstairs asleep."

"No she's not, where's my dad?" he asked again.

"He's in his office working." He replied trying to figure out the remote.

"Well can I see him?"

"No," Andy started to cry, "I know I'm sorry, I made a rule. I'll let you see him in a bit ok?" Bill answered.

"Good," he said turning on the T.V. to show the Flintstones. "Why is there no sound, is it broken?"

"No give it to me," Andy said as he grabbed the remote and un-muted it. "Genius, thank you" Bill replied.

I just stared at the T.V., I heard Bill laugh a few times. "Do you wanna cookie?" Bill asked Andy.

"What are you doing? Andy don't take anything from this man." I exclaimed.

"Have they got nuts?" he asked.

"Why?" Bill shot back. "You know why Bill don't feed him anything!" I grabbed his arm. He shrugged it off, and grabbed the bag. "Nope, not a peanut in sight you're fine." He handed Andy the bag.

"Andy don't!" I said as Andy took a bite. I grabbed the bag from Bill and looked on the ingredient list. "Oh shit!" I realized.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter!! It was a little more exciting than the last one. Now all you have to do is Review!!**


	5. Quite the Scare

Chapter 5 Quite the Scare

**Hey guys sorry for the delay, there is some sex scenes in this chapter but more graphic in the next one, so I am just letting you know. I am sorry it took so long, graduating was pretty important at the time, but now that I am finally out of high school I have some free time. I hope all of you enjoy!!**

Andy was suddenly shaking, "Oh my God!" I screamed. I grabbed him and placed him on the floor.

"Jack!" Beth yelled. Andy was on the floor and he was going into shock. Beth and I tried to shake him a little to keep him conscious.

Jack finally came; he started to open Andy's medical case only to realize that the medicine wasn't there. I looked at him, and then at Bill.

I got up and ran towards Bill, "You son of a bitch!!" I almost struck him when Liam came of out nowhere and twirled me around with a gun pointed to my side and his arm around my chest. He held me firmly against the wall.

"Oh my God he's dying!" Beth started screaming and holding him to her chest.

Jack ran up to Bill, "Give it to me please, I'll do whatever you want, just give it to me, please" Jack pleaded. Bill held up the instrument and Jack took it and put the shot into Andy's leg.

I tried to wiggle free, "let me go!" Liam finally let me go and I ran to Andy's side. He took a deep breath and started breathing normally.

"Are you alright big fella?" Bill asked. We all looked at him, "Good," and he walked off.

I wrapped my arms around my family. Once everything had calmed down, Andy and Beth were sent to her bedroom with Vel watching them. Pim and Sarah went back to her room. Bill went with Jack, so that left me all alone with Liam.

I took one glance at him and I turned toward the couch. I sat down and put my head in my hands. I felt the presence of something beside me; I already knew who it was. "Get the fuck away from me." I said to Liam.

"Now why would you say something like that?" he smirked.

"Do you realize that he could have died?" I paused, "Why are you doing this?" I said looking at him.

Suddenly Jack came out of his office and headed towards his room.

Liam looked at me, "I follow orders, and that's what Bill told me to do, nothing."

"Is he really that heartless? I mean how could anyone in that situation not show any emotion? He just stood there." I heard a throat being cleared.

I looked up to see Bill with an unrecognizable look on his face.

"Get up Liz, and follow me." He turned and walked a little way then turned to see if I was coming.

I was still deciding what I should do.

"Now." He said sternly.

I got up and followed him into my old room.

He held the door open for me and followed me in. He closed the door and locked it.

"Do you think I am a cold and heartless man?"

"Yes" I said simply.

It didn't take that long for me to realize I should really keep my mouth shut. With a sudden slap to my face, I quickly shut up. However hard he hit me before was nothing compared to the bruise that would be forming very soon.

I found myself being picked up off the ground and placed upright on my bed.

"Now do you think me a cold and heartless man?" he hissed.

I shook my head 'no'. I could feel blood slipping out of my mouth. I wiped it away with the back of my hand.

"Good, now tomorrow your going to help Jack and your going to do it without any problems, right?" he grabbed my arms gently and looked me straight in the eyes.

I looked up at him and nodded my head.

"Great, all settled then." He moved closer to me, and he gently spread my legs apart so he could fit right in. "Liz, I'm sorry about hitting you before, but you know I can't have any of my men thinking second thoughts about me."

He laughed, "You know after all of this, we should have lunch, maybe dinner sometime."

"I don't think so." I said sternly.

"And why is that?"

"The only way we can have dinner is in a jail cell with you on the other side." I smiled a bit.

He gripped me tighter, and threw me back onto the bed, and was quickly on top of me with my hands over my head. I tried to struggle free, but it was no use. He pressed closer to me, my legs still straddling him.

"Oh what I'd give to have you right now. You taste so good." I could feel the moisture of his tongue running up and down my neck.

"Get the fuck off of me."

"Fuck me, was that what I heard?" he pressed his already hard cock into thigh. I could feel the heat of his breath as he grazed my lips with his. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip.

There was nothing I could do; he overpowered me in every way.

"Oh Lizzy," he looked in my eyes, "You don't know how much I want you right now, but we have other matters to attend to." He slowly got up, but still pressed his manhood against me, just to let me know how he felt.

He walked to the door, "But when this is all over, that date we have, will end under silk sheets." He smirked and opened the door waiting for me to get up.

I rolled off the bed and quickly slid out of the room without touching him.

We walked to the living room and I sat down on the couch.

"Can I see my dad?" I asked.

Both Bill and Liam looked at each other, "No" they said in unison.

I gave them and evil glare and I sat back and turned on the TV.

I heard Bill mumble something and walk off.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Liam staring at me. I glanced over to meet his eyes, his face remained emotionless. I glanced back at the TV and continued to watch cartoons.

Pim soon joined us, "They're all asleep" he said walking towards Liam.

Where Vel and Bill were, I wasn't sure, but that's what scares me the most.

Pim started walking towards me, smiling, but was cut short when Liam called him back.

"Pim, you keep and eye on them will ya? I gotta get something to eat and relax"

"Dammit Liam, I was just about to go watch TV." He complained as he turned around and sat in Liam's chair.

A HUGE sigh of relief flooded over me.

I stood up, realizing that had to use the bathroom. I started walking when I hear a throat being cleared.

I looked at Liam, "bathroom."

"Not without me." He smiled and followed me.

I got to the door, but was stopped by Liam's hand on the knob.

"You have 30 seconds before I'm coming in whether or not you're ready."

I quickly opened the door and shut it, I was done and almost fully zipped up when he came in.

"That wasn't 30 seconds yet." I said.

"Oops, I guess I counted wrong." He smirked walked to me. "Oh don't even bother buttoning those up, I'm just gonna rip them off anyway."

I tried to button the last button but a hand grabbed mine.

"Did you hear me?"

"Don't do this." I pleaded.

He pulled out what looked to be a 5 or 6 inch knife and held it to my neck.

"I just want one thing, not much, but I want you to corporate."

My eyes grew wide, "what 'thing' would that be?" I said shaking with fear.

He unzipped my pants and tugged on my underwear "3 fingers and your hand." Was all he said, and I knew exactly what he meant.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chappy and please REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Authors Note Please Read All

To all the readers,

It has been a long time since I have updated and for that I am sorry. I am re-reading this story and I am appalled at my writing. I was a lot younger when I wrote this. I would like to say that I am officially going to start re-writing this story so it reads a lot better. I have a full time job now so it will be hard for me to find time. However, I feel bad not finishing the story. I will start working on the first couple of chapters starting Tuesday, the 23nd of April. If any of you have any input to how you would like to see this story written please let me know!

KHSsSoccerGurl


	7. Welcome Home (Rewrite!)

Breaking the Walls

This story is based off of Firewall and I would like to say that I don't own anything but my own character and maybe a little plot change. There will be moments where it will go from 1st POV to 3rd, but I will let you know when that happens.

This is a re-write and I hope it is much better than the first one I wrote. Please let me know what you think ASAP because I want to see if I should continue… My character Elizabeth is 26, reddish-blonde hair, brown eyes, 5'5 and athletic build.

Summary- Elizabeth Standfield has taken a holiday from her job to come and visit her family in Seattle. Little does she know she has just walked into the worst situation imaginable.

Stand still traffic in downtown Seattle was definitely not what I had in mind when I planned my surprise visit. I was already jetlagged and in a terrible mood. My flight from Atlanta was delayed three hours because of unpredictable weather. "Unpredictable my ass, millions of dollars on radars and satellites and they can't predict what direction a minor thunderstorm is headed." I said out loud.

The visibility on this road was awful in this rain, and it doesn't help that my rental's left headlight went out a couple miles back. While I'm sitting at a red light, I start digging through my purse for some gum. I come across my badge and I take a look at it intently. I remember when I started out three years ago in Virginia. I was top of my recruiting class and was very eager to get out in the field; too bad that's not what happened.

I sat for three years at a desk studying to be an expert hostage negotiator and I never got a break until recently. Four months ago I got the call to assist our senior negotiator at a hostage situation at Turner Field of all places. The suspect had three executives tied up in one of those box suites. Mills, the senior negotiator, was almost at his peak after about 16 hours of waiting and talking. Something must have come over me, but for some reason I picked up the phone and told him I was coming in. After about two hours of discussing his demands, he made a critical error and accepted my handshake. It took a split second to take him to the floor and twist his arm to the point of break. Needless to say, I got the promotion to Special Agent Hostage Negotiator.

A loud horn interrupted my thoughts. "Shit, sorry green light." From downtown it only took about 45 minutes to get to my parents place. It has been three years since I've been here, and I was really looking forward to spending some time with my family.

_Andy and Sarah are going to freak when I tell them my hostage story, _I thought. I pulled into the driveway, which was a quarter mile long and slowly descended to our lake view house. I pulled up to the garage and noticed an unfamiliar black van. I was so tired from the flight that I didn't even think any further on the subject. I looked at my watch, 10:26, and sighed. Grabbing my bag and purse I headed for the door and turned the key.

Thankfully it had stopped raining long enough for me to get to the door. I walked inside and immediately locked the door. I wouldn't be surprised if my siblings were in bed, but not hearing sports center gave me an uneasy feeling. _Dad is always up till at least midnight watching tv and working._

I continued down the hallway and I could faintly hear voices. "Hey I'm home! Surpr-" my announcement was cut short when I saw four men turn to look at me. My eyes grew wider as my gaze rested on my family, who were tied up on the couch. "Run Liz!" I heard my father's voice faintly over my heart beating through my chest. A twitch of movement from a man snapped me out of my thoughts and I dropped my bag and ran through the doorway and I made it to the last flight of stairs before the door when I was suddenly pushed hard against the wall.

"And who might you be?" _British? _Not a word escaped my lips. "Oh and what's this?" he said holding up my gun. I just stared into his eyes and kept silent. "Come with me" was all he said as he grabbed my waist, gun in hand, and lead me to the others.

We stepped though the doorway into the kitchen and living room. I heard my mom gasp and my siblings start to whimper. "And who is this adorable young lady?" Than man holding me announced. "Hmmm, pity. Liam, kill her." I heard a gun cock and felt pressure against my head.

"No!" pause, "She is our daughter, Elizabeth" my father sighed.

"Um, you may want to see this." A man behind me said. I turned and saw that he was staring intently at his laptop. The man, whom I can only assume is the leader, left my side and walked over to his buddy. I took this moment to slowly make my way towards my family only to be cut short by an abrupt tug backwards. The man that held the gun to my head grabbed my waist and simply smiled "tsk tsk."

The leader walked back towards the living room, "well ladies and gents, it seems we are in the presence of a Special Agent of the FBI."

_Shit._ I closed my eyes and exhaled noisily. I opened my eyes to see blue orbs staring straight back at me. "Top of your class and newly appointed hostage negotiator, wow you certainly have made a name for yourself Lizzie. For all, keep your weapons close, and for God's sake don't let her out of your sight." He smirked and turned back towards my family.

"What do you want with my family?" I asked demandingly.

"Well I was just about to get to that part when you so rudely interjected" he said with his back still turned to me. "Can I sit with my family?" He nodded.

I shook off the gentleman holding me and walked to the couch and sat next to Sarah.

The British man made his way towards us. "Beth, I really am sorry about all of this," he looked at Andy and then to Sarah, and finally to me, which he held my gaze longer than needed. "Beth I need to talk to your husband, because he listens to you. I need you to tell him that if he does not do exactly as I ask I will kill you and your two, now three children. But if you can make him listen Beth, if you can make him do what I want, you'll all walk away from this unpleasantness. Not because I am a nice man, simply because there will be no reason for me to hurt you. Make sense?" My mother nodded.

"Can I rely on your corporation?" I could hear my father say "tell him yes". "And you Sarah?" he asked. "Fine" She uttered out. "And what about you big fellow?" looking to Andy, "Maybe" he replied. A laugh came from one of the other men.

"And what about you Lizzie?" he said looking into my eyes. "Don't call me that." I stated.

"You didn't answer my question." He said in a serious tone. "Go to hell." I said determined.

He smiled and looked at my father; "My she sure is a stubborn one, how did you ever tame her?" he laughed again and looked at me. "Stand up."

I just looked at him, "Did you hear me? I said stand up!" he said demandingly. I jumped a little and I felt Sarah's hand on mine before I stood.

I arose from the couch, he walked toward his men. "Come here," he said waving his hand toward the middle of the living room. I walked slowly towards him. My gaze went from his chest to his eyes.

Without warning he backhanded me in the face. I stumbled backwards onto the couch, but stood up quickly ready to pounce. _Better not._ I stood my ground and stared at him expressionless.

"Brave and stubborn I see." He smirked, and attempted to slap me again when I blocked his right arm and threw a punch towards his head; he was just as fast and he grabbed my arm and pushed me towards the man that was hold me earlier. Hands surrounded me and I was immobilized.

He smiled again, "She's good, wouldn't you say fellas?" from the laugher and agreement in response he was definitely enjoying this. I was released and I walked back over to the couch.

"Do you keep a gun in the house Jack?" the man asked. "No," he replied. Suddenly the man who held me pistol whipped my farther. I heard Andy yell "daddy", and my father told him that everything's ok.

"Pass me the gun, its empty." The man said and my father obeyed. "You lied to my Jack, don't let it happen again. You have an excellent alarm system in this house and what are alarms used for Andy?" "To keep people out" He replied. "That's right, and they also keep people in." he said gazing toward me.

"I'll need the password Jack." He stated. "Lark, it's the name of our boat" he replied.

"Alright untie them." He motioned to the man behind the couch.

They ushered my mother, Sarah, and Andy off the couch, I started to stand up when a hand was placed on my shoulder and I was forced back down. "You're not done here." said the man who hit my father.

I slid over next to my father and hugged him. "Don't worry we'll find a way out of this." I whispered in his ear. I sat down on the couch and he started to pace back forth.

"Would you like something to eat Jack? Lizzie?" the British man said from the kitchen.

I stared at him for a moment then looked away. "Oh, that's right I'm sorry, Liz. Hungry?" he asked again. I looked at my father and turned my gaze to the window.

"No, I'm not hungry." Jack replied as he stood up to pace around the room. "No? Do you have any wine? I'm sure Lizzy would love to have a drink to calm her nerves from a long day of driving. By the way where did you travel here from?" he asked.

I looked up to meet his gaze, "Atlanta."

"Well now, you see you need to relax, that's a good bit of traveling for one day. Come on you must be exhausted. Where did you say you kept the wine Jack?"

"There's some in the bar." My father replied.

"Pim, go and get us a nice bottle of red."

The man had a beanie on and was sitting next to guy on the computer, "I don't know shit about wine man. How do I know it'll be nice?"

"It'll be dusty." The British man said as he ate some chips.

I sat in silence until I heard the British man walk towards us, "Vel, go get Jack a blanket. He's got a busy day tomorrow." There was a brief pause. "And Lizzie, would you come with me please." He instructed.

I slowly stood up, gave a quick hug to my father and followed him. After several steps we arrived at a door. He turned to me. "This must be your old room, open it."

I slipped past him and reached above the door frame to grab the key. I kept my room locked because I also had a hidden gun in my safe in the closet. I opened the door but didn't move. "Come, let's have a look."

He put his hand on my back and ushered me in. I walked to my desk which was near my closet. "Wow, what a nice room. Soccer player I see?" pointing to the trophies and medals hanging from my wall. "Ah, England supporter eh?" I just stared.

I made a stern look on my face before I spoke, "You know my name but I have yet to know yours."

"Oh, my apologies, my name is Bill Cox, but you may call me Bill." He smiled holding out his hand.

I ignored his gesture, "What are you and your buddies doing here? What do you want?"

He walked towards me "My, isn't someone a little antsy? You will know in good time."

"I'm going with my father to work tomorrow." I stated.

He chuckled, "No you're not; you're staying here with the rest of your family."

"I called my father's secretary before I got on the plane today and I have plans to meet her for lunch. I assume you will want things go as normal as possible tomorrow and I'm sorry but me not showing up is out of the ordinary."

He stared at me intently, "You're not staying in here."

"May I ask why not?"

"Because I don't trust you, now let's go before the others start to worry." He guides me out of the room and shuts the door behind us.

We walk into the kitchen and I grab a cup of water.

"Why didn't you leave her in the room?" a man said.

"Because I don't trust her in a room all by herself, any more questions?" He walked further and turned toward me, "Let me introduce you to the guys, this is Liam, (a very cute dirty blonde with blue eyes), this is Vel, (he had short black hair with glasses, who was on the computer looking at surveillance), and finally this is Pim, (a curly haired red head with blue eyes, who winked at me) and Willy is somewhere around here.

"Pleasure" was all I could say.

They just smiled in return, especially Liam and Pim. I just rolled my eyes and walked to where my father was still pacing.

"Liam, get another blanket and a pillow would you." Bill whispered to his partner.

I hugged my father again, "I'm going to work with you tomorrow whether you like it or not." I whispered in his ear.

"No, you can't, you'll be safer here." He tried to convince me.

"You can't do this alone. I'm going to be there for support and just in case something goes wrong."

He just nodded and let go of me. I stood back and was lost in thought when Liam gave me the blanket and the pillow. I set up on the smaller couch as my bed for tonight, and my father took the bigger one.

I laid down, but I couldn't fall asleep, and neither could my father, who I could see still sitting upright in deep thought.

I looked at the computer to see Liam not Vel, I think was his name. I saw some movement from behind the counter to see the curly red-haired freak looking at me. He looked at my father and then back to me and made a hand gesture meaning to 'jerk off'.

I rolled my eyes and he just smiled.

I moved around to get comfortable and I thought about what was to come of the next day when I drifted off into nothingness.


End file.
